


Jealous

by cecilyyi



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilyyi/pseuds/cecilyyi
Summary: 揭幕战过后，Stephen要面对一个嫉妒的Klay。





	Jealous

Jealous  
让人昏昏欲睡的休赛期终于结束了，沙滩和海水虽然让人流连，但Stephen血液里的好战因子早就已经开始蠢蠢欲动，他已经迫不及待地想要重回赛场。但是现实总是和期望有一些差距——Stephen越希望赛季有个完美的开端，悬念越是要留到最后一刻，整场比赛进行的纠结无比，直到KD投中最后那颗致胜的关键球。Stephen一瞬间有点儿忘乎所以，兴奋到直接飞奔过小半个球场去拥抱KD，KD也激动地搂住了他的肩膀。  
“我们好像……超时了……”McCaw在欢庆的球员外围冷静地观察了一下对面球员和裁判的反应，不情愿地得出了准确结论。  
“？？”Stephen迅速地看向计分板，果然比分定格在122:121上。  
“……”Stephen兴奋的心情像一根巧克力棒一样被折断了，他下意识地去寻找另一个人的眼神，却受到了更大的惊吓。  
他的男朋友正徘徊在他们这群哄闹球员们的外围，眼神冷峻地看着他。Stephen终于意识到了哪里不对，他赶紧飞速地松开KD，向Klay走去。然而Klay在他突出重围之前已经走向了球员通道，只留给他一个背影。  
这样的情况直接导致了Stephen陷入了无比自责的情绪。从结束赛后采访到回到家中，他差不多已经一万次责备自己的鲁莽；现在他正站在淋浴下，思考着让Klay消气的方法。  
比赛的疲倦逐渐袭来，Stephen有些沮丧地擦干身上的水渍，穿好衣服走出浴室。  
然后他的呼吸陡然收紧了。  
Klay Thompson就靠坐在他客厅的沙发上，抱着手臂，面无表情。橘黄的灯光照在他的身上，映得他雕塑般的五官更加深邃。Stephen不自觉地咽了口口水。  
“你……你来了？”Stephen觉得自己有必要说点什么。  
“你不想看见我？”Klay语气平静地反问道。  
“当然不是……我……”  
“过来。”Stephen话还没说完就被Klay打断了。Klay语气中命令的意味不言自明，Stephen瞬间感觉浑身燥热起来。显然他的男朋友并不打算把问题留到明天解决。  
Klay已经从沙发上坐直了身子，姿态像一只蓄势待发的雄狮。Stephen慢慢走到Klay身前，想要坐到他的身旁，然而Klay用眼神阻止了他。Stephen的心跳开始不受控制的加速，他明白他的暗示。Klay一直坚硬的眼神此时已带上了一丝玩味，Stephen下意识地咬了咬嘴唇，在这充满危险的注视下缓缓地跪在了Klay的双腿之间。  
Klay低头看向他的爱人，现在他面对着一个温顺乖巧的Stephen，和两个小时以前在球场上神采飞扬，游刃有余的MVP几乎判若两人。相同的是，这两个Stephen在他眼里同样美的令人惊叹。Klay忍不住伸手去抚摸Stephen精致的脸颊，感受他柔嫩肌肤诱人的触感。他感觉到Stephen在轻轻地回应着他，他的脸颊在轻蹭他的掌心。换做平时，Klay会立刻亲吻Stephen，但是今天不同。Stephen紧紧拥抱KD的画面还停留在他脑海里，他们看起来亲密，坚不可摧，这让他心中的嫉妒不由得发酵起来。  
Klay的指节划过Stephen的面颊，停留在他下颌的曲线上。Klay托起Stephen的下颌，让一直半低着头的Stephen看向他。金绿色的眼眸里充满了纯真与无辜，但是透过表层，Klay看到了暗涌中隐藏的欲望。  
“Stephen，”Klay的指腹摩挲着Stephen的下巴，“你的眼睛真漂亮。”  
Stephen听过Klay无数次赞美他的眼睛，可他依然还会觉得呼吸停滞。  
“我以为你只愿意看着我。”Klay微微俯下身，灼热的气息打在Stephen的脸上。  
“我只愿意看着你……”Stephen磕磕绊绊地说道。  
“可你刚刚也这样看着他。”Klay露出了一个有些失望的神色。  
“我没有……”Stephen感觉到Klay的手加重了力度，他的声音因此变得含含糊糊，“我可以补偿你……你要什么……我都满足你。”  
Stephen话音刚落，嘴唇就被Klay吻住了。他的嘴巴被迫半张着，Klay毫无阻碍地席卷了他口腔内的每一个角落，还不知满足地啃咬着他丰润的下唇。Stephen浑身的感官都被这个吻刺激的活泛起来，他伸出手去拉Klay的裤子，用手指描摹他的形状。他忍不住想象它填满他的嘴巴的窒息感。  
Klay当然明白Stephen的意图，他本来也是这样打算的。但他发现Stephen的身体已经开始有些摇晃，他不能让Stephen的膝盖承受这么大的压力，所以他临时改变了主意。  
“我们去卧室。”Klay放开Stephen的脸颊，握着他的小臂把他拉起来。  
Klay一路拽着Stephen的手臂把他带回卧室，在半明半暗中把Stephen扔在床上，换来了一声含在喉咙里的惊呼。  
“脱衣服。”Klay对着刚刚坐起身来的Stephen言简意赅地命令道。  
Stephen立刻行动起来。Klay看着Stephen先脱掉的上半身的T恤，再拽掉下身的长裤，直到只剩下白色的内裤松松垮垮地挂在他的胯骨上。Klay看着这个让他无比迷恋的人，觉得自己的血液都沸腾起来。  
Klay走上前去，玩弄似的拨弄着Stephen内裤的边缘。Stephen伸手搂住了Klay的腰，半抬着眼眸看着他，像是无声的催促。  
“心急了？”Klay轻笑了一声。Stephen又把眼神垂了下去，紧接着，他就感觉到肩膀上的一阵压力，Klay迅速地把他转了个身，一把把他推倒在床上。Klay有些粗暴地把内裤从Stephen的身上拽掉，让他全身赤裸地展现在他面前。他还在气头上，他当然不会这么轻易地放过Stephen。  
Klay迅速地在Stephen挺翘的臀瓣上抽了一巴掌，肉体撞击的声音在安静的室内更加明显，Stephen被刺激得呻吟了一声。  
“Steph，”Klay一手撑在床上，一手握在Stephen的腰侧，“你想要我么？”  
Stephen在昏暗中点了点头。然而他的臀瓣立刻又被不轻不重地抽了一下，羞耻的响声不禁让他把脸埋进了床单里。  
“我要听你说出来。”Klay低哑的声音在他耳边响起。  
Stephen开始感谢这昏暗的环境了，不然Klay一定会看到他涨的通红的脸。没等到他的回答，Klay威胁似的掐紧了他的腰侧。看来Klay今天晚上不会轻易饶过他。  
“我要你，我想要你上了我……”Stephen喃喃地回答道。  
“Steph，跪好。”Klay似乎终于满意了Stephen的回答，在Stephen的耳后吻了一下。  
Klay似乎走开了，Stephen又看不清他去做了什么，只好按照Klay的命令慢慢地趴跪在床上，尽量压低自己的上半身，让臀部停留在空中。  
几秒钟之后，Stephen感觉有什么东西扔到了他的手边。他拿起那个管状的物体，发现是他放在抽屉里的润滑剂。Klay的声音再次在他身后响起，“Steph，自己做扩张。”  
这有些太犯规了。Stephen感觉自己的心脏都快跳出来了，他跟Klay相恋多年，感情早就步入稳定，也已经很少在性爱方面寻求多余的刺激。他们好久都没有玩过这种戏码，这种陌生又熟悉的感觉让他既羞耻又期待。  
Stephen打开瓶盖，把里面的液体涂满自己的手指，颤抖地向自己的后穴探入了两根手指。异物入侵的感觉让他忍不住地呻吟，被人注视的羞耻让他莫名地兴奋。Stephen尽力抽送着自己的手指，想尽快让自己紧致的入口做好准备。  
Klay对眼前的景象目眩神迷。他眼前的Stephen简直就是伊甸园枝头的毒苹果，他可以为了一尝他的鲜美放弃一切。Stephen的手指已经加到第三根，他的呻吟也逐渐不再隐忍。Klay也已经迫不及待了，他的下体涨的发疼，他觉得再拖下去，他对着这幅美景就可以射一次。Klay脱光自己身上的衣物，把Stephen笼罩在自己身下。  
“准备好了么？”Klay握住了Stephen的手腕。  
Stephen说不出话，只能尽力点点头。Klay这次放过了他，沉默地把他的手拨到了一边。Stephen感觉Klay健壮的手臂揽住了他的腰肢，让他的臀部抬得更高。他的入口处有火热在盘旋，他周身的温度都随之升高了。  
“我不喜欢你和别人靠的那么近。”Stephen感觉自己的耳垂被温暖的口腔包围了，灵巧的舌头在一下一下地刺激他的神经。  
“我也不喜欢你和其他人有亲密的举动。”Klay的牙齿轻轻地碾磨着Stephen的皮肤，引的身下的人一阵阵的轻颤。  
“我……我知道……我的错……以后不会了……”Stephen难耐地扭动着身体，全身酥痒的感觉让他的腿脚发软，Klay Thompson在折磨他这项工作上简直天赋异禀，比他的投篮天赋高的多。  
Klay听到了Stephen的保证，终于开始了下一步的行动。Klay握着Stephen的腰肢，一寸一寸地贯穿了他。  
即使经过了扩张，撕裂的痛楚还是让Stephen禁不住抓紧了身下的床单。  
“Steph，放松。”Klay低下头去亲吻Stephen光裸的后背来减轻他的不适，却没有停止前进的过程，直到他深深地进入了Stephen的身体，才停下来给Stephen喘息的时间。  
“你还好么？”Klay握住了Stephen的手，伏在他的耳边问。Stephen抓了抓Klay的手指算作回应。  
得到了爱人应允的Klay开始了动作，缓慢而又深入地在Stephen火热的甬道里抽插。Stephen已经适应的他的尺寸，开始随着他的节奏迎合着他。Stephen的内壁紧致又温暖，紧紧地吸着他的分身，这火辣的感受不禁让Klay加大了冲撞的力度。  
Stephen被Klay撞得呻吟不断，同时又知道现在远不是这个晚上的结束。Klay明明对他的身体了如指掌，可现在却故意地避开那个重点，让他在被填满的同时又得不到完全的满足，这种悬在半空的酥麻让他不自觉地收紧了自己的后穴，Klay的坚挺被刺激的在他体内又涨大了一圈，Stephen发出了一声破碎的呻吟，腰肢向下软去。  
Klay看着他呼吸紊乱的恋人，不禁心生怜惜。他们刚经过了一场高强度的比赛，现在已经快到深夜了，按道理来讲他应该快些结束这场激烈的性爱，两人都好好休息。今晚这个戏码算是他给Stephen一点儿小小的惩罚，但是实际上，他知道Stephen喜欢什么，他需要确认一下Stephen的意见。Klay轻轻地拽着Stephen后脑的卷发，让他露出一个侧脸。  
“宝贝，还想要么？”Klay亲了亲Stephen汗湿的脸颊。  
“嗯……”Stephen从喉咙里哼哼了一声。  
“要是太累我们可以停下。”Klay揉捏着Stephen的后颈说。  
“不要……Klay……不要停下……”Stephen的嗓音因为情动变得更加沙哑，勾得Klay恨不得马上再开始动作，但是既然Stephen同意，他有其他打算。  
Klay恋恋不舍地从Stephen身体里退了出去，惹得Stephen不满地呜咽。  
“那你需要自己争取一下，”Klay拍了拍Stephen的臀瓣，“把灯打开。”  
Stephen的脑子已经变成了一团浆糊，他迷迷糊糊地遵从Klay的命令，伸手打开了床头的灯，突然的光亮让他闭上了眼睛。就在这一瞬间，他被Klay翻了个身，仰面躺在床上。  
Klay抬起Stephen紧实的双腿缠在自己的腰上，再次进入了他，Stephen几乎是本能地缠紧了他的腰。  
“Steph，睁眼。”Stephen温顺地睁开眼睛看向Klay，Klay的眼中是毫不掩饰的占有欲。  
“看清是谁在占有你。”Klay看着Stephen失神的绿眼睛，忍不住在Stephen的嘴唇上狠狠地吻了一下。  
Klay开始了新一轮的掠夺，这一次他不再戏弄Stephen，一下又一下的撞击在Stephen的敏感点上。  
Stephen的呻吟一声高过一声，他感觉自己像一罐花生酱，被Klay搅弄得晕头转向。他的分身硬的发疼，迫切地需要释放，而Klay却根本没有要停下的意思。Stephen刚把手伸向自己的下身，就被Klay握住手腕按到了头顶。  
“Klay……”Stephen感觉自己要疯了，他已经说不出完整的话语，只能用湿漉漉的眼神看着他的男朋友。  
“Steph，”Klay扳着Stephen脸颊让他们四目相接，“告诉我，你是属于谁的？”  
“我是你的，Klay，我是属于你的……”Stephen哑着嗓子回答，Klay浓烈又疯狂的占有欲让他沉溺其中。他和Klay之间的迷恋是相互的，他对Klay的爱同样痴狂，这个时候，Klay无论要什么，他都会义无反顾地答应。  
Klay一面低下头去亲吻Stephen，一面握住了Stephen，没有几下，Stephen就喘息着达到了顶峰。Klay加快的自己的速度，强忍着冲动，在高潮之前从Stephen体内退了出来。如果这是在几年前，不用说Klay，Stephen都会主动缠着Klay继续下一轮，但他们都不是二十出头的小伙子了，而明天还有训练。  
高潮的余韵过去后，Stephen躺在Klay的怀里，两人都平复着呼吸，谁都没有说话。  
半晌，Stephen开口了：“Klay，你是觉得我会变心么？”  
“我不会，”Klay毫不犹豫地回答，停顿了几秒，他又补充道：“但是我会生气。”  
“小心眼的坏蛋。”Stephen撒娇似的在Klay的锁骨上咬了一口。  
“我是说真的。”Klay歪着头，认真地看着Stephen。  
Stephen看着Klay认真的眼神，忍不住抬起头吻了他一下，“相信我，Klay，我只爱你一个人。”  
“我相信你，宝贝，我只是嫉妒，”Klay搂住Stephen，“你太完美，每个人都爱你，而我又不是最优秀的那个。有时候我真希望你的一部分是只属于我的，别人都看不见。”  
“别胡说，没有人比你更好，”Stephen又往Klay的怀里蹭了蹭，“我只想和你在一起。”  
“我爱你，Stephen。”  
“我也爱你。”  
第二天刚到球馆，Stephen就看见了一脸贼笑的Andre。  
“你笑什么？”Stephen莫名其妙。  
“还能打球？昨天晚上没有别的活动？”Andre幸灾乐祸地说。  
“给我闭嘴！说什么呢！”Stephen吓得左右看了看，还好附近没有其他人，他和Klay的关系还是保密的。  
“放心，没人听见，”Andre一脸不屑，“你们要是想保密，就要更低调一些。”  
Stephen无语地看着Andre。  
“我可什么都看见了，Klay的眼神像是要吃了你。”  
你倒是观察的挺细致的，Stephen在心里腹诽。  
“年轻人，谨言慎行，注意身体呦。”Andre敷衍地拍了拍Stephen的肩膀，向自己的场地走去。  
都怪那个混蛋，Stephen有些恼火地看了看坐在场边的身影，却又忍不住笑了。


End file.
